Antes de la luna negra
by vaale lagos
Summary: Separada de su gente por cosas del destino, innumerables cosas cambiaran, no solo para ella si no que para el mundo
1. Antes de la luna negra

**Nota:** Hola, este es mi primer fanfic en si quise cambiar un poco (mucho) la historia verdadera, el fanfic en si es un Dramione, los primeros capítulos no se llevaran a cabo en Londres más bien en La Europa Central: Rumanía.

Espero que les guste y que sea concorde a sus expectativas. Antes que empiecen a leer este es solo una sinopsis, si se le puede llamar así del fanfic, subiré un capitulo cada semana.

~ Vaale Lagos ~

**Disclaimer****:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son "utilizados" con fines de entretener y sin fines de lucro.

**Antes de la luna negra**

En la ciudad de Bucarest, conocida como la capital de Rumanía y como "la ciudad de los condenados" para otros, específicamente en uno de sus bosques, en las profundidades del Bosque de Băneasa una cultura, una civilización o como les guste llamarle, habitaba sus suelos.

Alejados de la población de la ciudad, de los ruidos y voces de las personas que residían, encontrándose en medio del periodo comunista; El silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por voces, voces a los lejos en los fondos de este, provenientes una discusión que se llevaba a cabo.


	2. El Inicio

**Nota:** Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, en si es un Dramione, los primeros capítulos no se llevaran a cabo en Londres más bien en La Europa Central: Rumania.

Espero que les guste y que sea concorde a sus expectativas. Subiré un capitulo cada semana.

~ Vaale Lagos ~

**Disclaimer****:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son "utilizados" con fines de entretener y sin fines de lucro.

**Antes de la luna negra**

**Capítulo 1: El Inicio **

Septiembre de 1979

En la ciudad de Bucarest, conocida como la capital de Rumania y como "la ciudad de los condenados" para otros. Específicamente en uno de sus bosques, en las profundidades del _Bosque de_ _Băneasa_ una cultura, una civilización,etc. habitaba sus suelos.

Alejados de la población de la ciudad, de los ruidos y voces de las personas que residían, encontrándose en medio del periodo comunista; El silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por voces, voces a los lejos en los fondos de este, provenientes una discusión que se llevaba a cabo.

¿Cree que es conveniente esto?- Preguntó una voz proveniente del concejo de ancianos

Pienso que lo más sensato es que la criatura se quede con su gente, es decir, nosotros- expresó el Sabio Mayor, aquel llamado Eln.

Pero dada las circunstancias, lo más razonable es que sea criada por otras personas-indicó el primero

Si me dejan hablar- dijo con timidez, el más joven del concejo, Banemark- ¿no era que primero iba a nacer y luego íbamos a hablar?

El concejo de ansíanos, consistía en las personas del pueblo más sabias y con mayor vivir, eran lo que se podría considerar como ministros, teniendo como presidente al Sabio Mayor, este era el que más años había vivido, elegido por votación. Ellos los Elfos oscuros, eran democráticos, pensaban que el poder debía ser dividido y su representante debía ser elegido por voto popular. Este clan se hacía llamar: Eartheater, quienes convivían con los Wormkiller y los Longeater, estos dos últimos eran conocidos por tener su fe en las fuerzas oscuras, en cambio los Eartheater solo tenían de oscuros su apariencia. Los clanes Wormkiller y Longeater, eran dirigidos por Fightermaker, el elfo oscuro más antiguo y ambicioso.

Creo que nos adelantamos a los hechos, digo yo- Respondió otra voz.

Concuerdo contigo, debemos esperar al momento….- En ese instante un grito se hizo escuchar, personas corriendo de un lugar a otros y gente preocupada. Dentro de la multitud un joven, se acercó corriendo al lugar del concejo.

Señor Eln-dijo cansado- Rudê ya empezó con las contracciones, él bebe va a nacer, ahora.

Pero…se supone que le faltaba una semana?- dijo este.

Eln, creemos que lo más razonable es que vayas a ver a Rudê, al fin y al cabo es tu hija- Dijo el portavoz del concejo.

Creo, creo que tienen razón-dicho eso se alejó a paso lento acompañado del niño a donde se encontraba su hija dando a luz al que pronto seria el heredero o heredera del Bosque. Su hija Rudê se había casado con el elfo de la luz Rion, cuyo hogar se encontraba, en lo que se conocía como Eâ, lugar donde vivían diferentes pueblos como los enanos, trolls, etc.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no lejos de ahí, se encontraba Fightermaker el elfo oscuro líder de los Wormkiller y los Longeater. Su apariencia externa era tan oscura como la de su corazón, su piel reflejaba: gris, pardo, rojo y negro; Su penetrante mirada era capaz de detectar a un desventurado hombre situado a más de tres kilómetros de distancia, Su vida era interminable más bien, en general, la vida de los elfos era interminable, ya que no podían morir, excepto si estos perdían el deseo de vivir o por causas violentas. Sin embargo, este no era el caso de Fightermaker, este se regocijaba en su poder mágico y su habilidad para las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, especialmente con armas gemelas. A pesar de su apariencia, este vivía en armonía con la naturaleza y era muy respetados por las de más razas.

El señor, como se hacía llamar por sus pueblos, odiaba a los Eartheater, ya que este aceptaba la fraternización con los elfos de la luz, aun después de ser desterrados hace años y verse obligados a convertirse en fugitivos

Señor, ¿está seguro de lo que va a hacer?- pregunto uno de sus consejeros

Claro que estoy seguro, además es la única forma de eliminar a los Eartheater- respondió

Como diga señor, expresó el primero mientras se retiraba

El momento llego, creo que es el momento de viajar- pensó Fightermaker.

**Nota:** espero que les agrade, me falta un poco de inspiración pero no importa seguiré escribiendo.

~ Vaale Lagos ~


	3. Te conocí

**Capítulo 2: Te conocí**

_En el capítulo anterior: _

_Señor, ¿está seguro de lo que va a hacer?- pregunto uno de sus consejeros _

_Claro que estoy seguro, además es la única forma de eliminar a los Eartheater- respondió _

_Como diga señor, expresó el primero mientras se retiraba_

_El momento llego, creo que es tiempo de viajar- pensó Fightermaker._

* * *

La gente corría de un lado a otro, pronto llegaría la que heredaría esas tierras, todos estaban contentos pero igualmente preocupados, la llegada de esa criatura traerá sin lugar a duda, problemas y de los grandes. En medio de la muchedumbre se encontraba el hogar de Rudê, donde ya se encontraba en labor de parto acompañada solo por las ancianas del clan. Rudê era una joven elfa muy hermosa envidiada por la mayoría, por el porte y la cuna del cual procedía. De ojos castaños y de un cabello del mismo color, piel pálida por el hecho de estar acostumbrada a la oscuridad. A las afueras del hogar, ya se encontraba Rion, el elfo de la luz, con su piel quemada por el sol, sus grandes ojos con cafés con un brillo dorado adornaban su rostro, se hallaba esperando el nacimiento de su descendiente, fruto del amor entre él y Rudê, ambos se habían conocido por accidente, él se estaba ocultando de su clan, ella también; se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, se habían encontrado a las afueras del bosque, cerca de la ciudad, el extraño extranjera tenía pensado ocultarse en el bosque, había escuchado historias de los ciudadanos que no entraban al bosque, era hogar de criaturas mitológicas y de gran poder, este al no creerse esa zarza de estupideces había tomado la iniciativa de aventurarse en sus profundidades, ocultándose así de los suyos, aquellos que querían que se casara con una elfa sin corazón y vanidosa, tal vez tenia corazón y sentimientos, pero él no se tomaría la molestia de comprenderla. Rudê había decidido ese mismo día escapar de su hogar, ella era aventurare, intrépida de nacimiento y muy problemática e igualmente inteligente, ¿Quién pensaría que ella se encontraba fuera del bosque?, nadie sabría donde se encontraría o eso pensaba.

Cuando el extraño Rion y la aventurera Rudê estaban a punto de cruzar esa delgada línea imaginaria ambos se vieron a los ojos. El Café que se iluminaba con el sol observaba al par de ojos Cafés con su brillo peculiar en ellos, se sintieron extraños, que les importaba la persona que estaban viendo.

Hola- dijo ella, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó decidió hablar de nuevo. -No sé si me escuchaste, pero creo que si alguien te habla se debe responder, por lo menos para no parecer un desubicado.-

Hola- obtuvo como respuesta – Lo siento, es que me sorprendiste-

Abecés causo esa impresión- respondía ella con una tierna risa.

Ambos rieron un momento, muy corto, pero suficiente para tenerse confianza

Así que… ¿vives aquí?- pregunto el castaño sintiendo un leve interés por su respuesta.

Se supone – dijo con una voz suave – tenía pensado irme, ya conozco cada rincón de este bosque y quiero conocer más, ese es mi gran deseo, conocer tierras lejanas, el mar, otro tipo de criaturas, pero sobretodo deseo una aventura que contar - termino con una débil sonrisa

Entonces… tú quieres salir y yo quiero entrar, interesante...- Se quedó en silencio pensativo

¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto curiosa la castaña

Hagamos un trato, uno simple. Tú me enseñas el bosque y después yo te ayudo a cumplir tu sueño- Dijo este mirándola a los ojos

Tu proposición no me convence mucho- Expreso divertida – Pero en fin, que puedo perder.

* * *

Ese fue el momento en que se conocieron, pasaron los días y ellos se veían a las afueras de una cascada de agua cristalina, donde él que contaba historias de criaturas extrañas para ella, pero para el conocidas desde lo más simple a lo más complicado. A sí pasaron los años y el trato se empezó a olvidar, por lo menos para ella. Ambos se habían enamorado uno del otro, pasaron varias problemas para poder estar juntos, una parte los elfos de la luz y otra parte el Padre de Rudê, Eln. Pero por fin los había convencido. A los pocos días de haber obtenido la bendición de su clan y el del padre de Rudê, se casaron y hoy, hoy estaba a punto de nacer el fruto de su amor.

Horas pasaron en esa cabaña, se escuchaban gritos desde adentro hasta que un llanto los cayó. A los pocos minutos salió una mujer con un bulto en los brazos.

Saluden a Gallia Cel Rau, nuestra princesa- dijo con voz casi audible.

Después solo fue alegría y festejos, momentos después Rion se encontraba con su esposa y su hija.

Te dije que cumpliría tu deseo- le susurró al oído de su cónyuge

¿Cómo?- curioseo con su débil voz

La mayor aventura que te puedo concebir, es la de ser padres- Respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del Reino Unido, Voldemort planificaba sus siguientes movimientos.

* * *

**Nota:**

Lo siento mucho, pero mucho,ya se que es muy corto pero es que no se me ocurrió nada para escribir, y recién ayer me llego la inspiración xD. Espero que le esté gustando cómo va la cosa. Ya me despido porque son las 2 de la mañana y tengo sueño Y Prueba MAÑANA y de física, que asco (sin ofender), ya... yo creo que eso por hoy

~ Vaale Lagos ~


	4. Un trato

**Capítulo 3: Un trato **

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son "utilizados" con fines de entretener y sin fines de lucro

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Te dije que cumpliría tu deseo- le susurró al oído de su cónyuge _

_-¿Cómo?- curioseo con su débil voz _

_-La mayor aventura que te puedo concebir, es la de ser padres- Respondió con una radiante sonrisa._

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del Reino Unido, Voldemort planificaba sus siguientes movimientos._

* * *

Fightermaker se encontraba impaciente sentado en su trono, estaban de fiesta; sus soldados se emborrachaban y se atragantaban con comida. Pronto un grupo de selectos guerreros viajarían a Londres y unirían fuerzas con el mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, aunque sus motivaciones eran distintas, lo necesitaba si quería deshacerse de esos… que se hacen llamar elfos, no pertenecían a su clan, no deberían llamarse Elfos, eran como hadas siendo tan asquerosamente alegres y ayudando a los desvalidos. Se suponía que eran superiores, con siglos de existencia y de conocimiento, inmortales o por lo menos, muy cerca de serlo, así que aunque no lo quisiera, debía hacerlo.

* * *

Voldemort se encontraba con su fiel sirviente Colagusano, planeando sus nuevos movimientos, cuando un grupo de jadeantes mortifagos se acercaron a él, avisándole que algo se aproximaba. El señor tenebroso, rápidamente se paró a observar que era eso que se acercaba e interrumpía sus tan importantes planes.

— Mi señor, alguien se acerca, no podemos identificarlos, están cubiertos con capas negras, sus rostros no se ven— dijo uno de sus mortifagos,

— Esperemos a ver que quieren, pero hay que mantener vista fija en ellos, no me dan buena espina. —comentó otro.

— Eso ya lo veremos—dijo el primero.

— Queremos ver a quién le dicen Lord Voldemort—exigió una voz proveniente de las capas negras.

— Como osas a decir su nombre, no tienes derecho… —respondió un mortífago seguido de las desaprobaciones de estos.

— No tengo que tener miedo a un nombre, al fin y al cabo es eso, un nombre—respondió éste.

— Al fin alguien que tiene el valor de decir mi nombre en voz alta, me agradan, déjenlos pasar—expresó una voz proveniente del interior del lugar.

Guiados por los mortifagos, los guerreros de Fightermaker se adentraron a una de las tantas sedes del mago, cuando llegaron a una habitación al fondo de un pasillo oscuro, adornada con los colores verde y plateado se hizo presente una voz.

— Ah, hace tiempo que no veía criaturas tan oscuras, especialmente provenientes de la antigua Europa, ¿a que debo este placer? — señaló el señor oscuro.

— Bueno, hemos venido por orden de nuestro líder Fightermaker, él quiere unirse con usted, ya que encuentra que ambos se podrían ayudar mutuamente.

— ¿Unirse a mí?, eso suena bien, tener en mis filas elfos oscuros sí que servirá, pero tienen otro objetivo en mente—dijo el mago

— sí, es cierto nuestros motivos son distintos a los tuyos.

— entonces, ¿qué quieren a cambio? —preguntó intrigado.

— Destruir a los Eartheater — dijeron los elfos — Básicamente son lo mismo a lo que tú llamas… ¿Cómo era…? Ah sí, traidores a la sangre.

— ah, así que es eso, pero ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?, cierto… eliminar a una raza me intriga demasiado, pero sería solo eso, ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos?

— Porque nosotros sabemos algo que ustedes no, algo que les serviría demasiado—dijo terminando su última frase con algo de misterio acercándose al Lord.

— Y ¿qué seria?—pregunto el señor oscuro con tono de interés

— Mi señor…. No creo que deba prestarles atención ellos…. —susurro Barty Crounch Jr. a su señor.

—Barty…creo que es información valiosa, aun cuando yo no la sé — respondió con voz penetrante

—Bueno como decía, según nuestras fuentes —respondió otro elfo los Eartheater son aliados de Dumbledore y según lo que escuchamos hay una profecía.

— ¿Profecía? ¿Cómo que una profecía? — exclamó Voldemort parándose de su trono.

— _En el momento en que el señor oscuro tengo el poder suficiente para hacerse presente y pelear con quien considere su igual, una hija de la oscuras y de la luz, peleara con su enemigo para después llevar a esta a la victoria._

— En sí, esa es la profecía, pero si actúas ahora. Eso puede cambiar — dijo una voz, la voz de Fightermaker, quien se aproximaba atravesando la oscuridad a paso lento

— Señor — se escuchó al unísono, proveniente de los elfos guerreros que se arrodillaban frente a su señor

— Creo que no nos hemos presentado — dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que sus guerreros se pararan seguido de pisadas para después posicionarse atrás de él — Fightermaker, líder de los Wormkiller y los Longeater, dos de los tres clanes de los elfos oscuros de Rumania, en Europa central.

— Valla así que tú debes ser él me envió este grupo interesante de guerreros — dijo con voz divertida Riddle

— Creo que es hora de tener una conversación de líder a líder o de señor a señor si prefieras así — respondió acercándose — ¿Por qué no conversamos adentro?, aquí no hay privacidad — dijo refiriéndose a la multitud de mortifagos y elfos que se encontraban a la espalda de él.

En una habitación oscura, dos hombres se encontraban hablando, ambos vestían diferentes, uno vestía con una armadura roja y negra de la cabeza hasta los pies, colgando de sus hombros una capa verde oscura, que fácilmente se confundiría con las profundidades del bosque, el otro individuo vestía completamente de negro dejando sus pies descalzo. El dúo se encontraba al centro de la habitación siendo iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea al frente de ellos.

Hacia cortos minutos que en el lugar se había adueñado el silencio, dejándose escuchar solo la respiración de ambos y tal vez el sonido de la madera hacerse cenizas en el fogón.

— Entonces es un trato — dijo el señor de los elfos extendiendo su mano delgada al señor de las tinieblas

— Un trato— dijo este respondiendo el gesto de la mano — creo que es mejor atacar ahora, ya que al parecer se encuentran celebrando

— Así es, hace unos días nació la "heredera del bosque" como le dicen los sirvientes de la casa real

— Mmm, si, este es el mejor momento para atacar y acabar de una vez con lo que nos aflige— dijo mientras salía de su sede.

— Mis mortifagos, hoy acabaremos con quien interferirá con nuestros planes — dijo mientras era seguido por sus seguidores (si se suena raro π) quienes daban gritos y apostaban a cuantos acabarían para después desaparecer seguidos por los elfos oscuros siendo último Fightermaker quien desaparecía con una sonrisa sombría y decía al viento — Por fin, acabare con ustedes clan de pacotilla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, más allá de las montañas un solitario elfo se encontraba alejado de la celebración, acababa de nacer la princesa Gallia Cel Rau y todavía el clan se encontraba celebrando, todos menos él, sabía que algo se aproximaba, algo malo, lo sentía en los huesos y cuando eso pasaba era porque en verdad era enserio.

Tal vez debería volver a la celebración o quizás esperar un rato más, si eso era mejor se dijo a sí mismo viendo al horizonte cuando de la nada a lo lejos apareció un grupo enorme de personas quienes vestían de túnicas negras y máscaras de plata.

— Oh no— dijo mientras corría a avisar a su clan

* * *

**Nota: **Perdón! Sé que dije que subiría un capitulo cada semana pero es que…. Si se no tengo escusa :c.

En fin, ahora sí "TRATARE" de subir otro capítulo esta semana para compensar y bueno ¿cómo han encontrado la historia? Yo misma me sorprendí después de leer los capítulos jisjdiajd entonces nos veremos… bueno no nos veremos, creo que sería mejor, nos leemos luego

**¡Pregunta!**

¿Qué creen que pasa en el siguiente capítulo? Yo ni siquiera lo he pensado, soy muy espacial en esto y bueno… en todo

Adiós! :3

~ Vaale Lagos ~


End file.
